1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly used for high definition signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Developed by Sony, Hitachi, Thomson (RCA), Philips, Matsushita (Panasonic), Toshiba and Silicon Image, the High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) has emerged as the connection standard for HDTV and the consumer electronics market. HDMI is the first digital interface to combine uncompressed high-definition video, multi-channel audio and intelligent format and command data in a single digital interface.
An electrical connector in accordance with HDMI standard comprises an insulative housing, a number of contacts received in the insulative housing, and a metallic shell shielding the insulative housing. U.S. Pat. No. 7,252,548B2 discloses an electrical connector compatible with HDMI transmitting protocol, and the electrical connector comprises an insulated housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulated housing, a shielding member enclosing the insulated housing, and a top shell and a bottom shell enclosing an electrical conjunction between the contacts and a cable. After a rear segment of the shielding member coupled with front segments of the top and bottom shell, a combination between the insulated housing and the shielding member may be broken compressed by an extra force.
Correspondingly, it is desired to have an electrical connector assembly with improved shell to address the problems stated above.